Stuck in the bathroom
by juliatruong66
Summary: Just a short story. Due to the fact that Clover and Sam fight a lot, Alex locked them in their bathroom to work it out. Clover and Sam's friendship


"Clover! When are you going to clean up the place?"

Sam shouted at Clover who was lounging on the couch, listening to music. She waved at Clover to get her attention but because of the loud music blasting in her ears, Clover couldn't hear what Sam was saying. She waved back,confused but went back to listening to music.

"I'm not waving at you! Clover! Clover! Ok, that's enough!" Sam took Clover's headphone off.

"Hey!" Clover protested "Rude much?"

"Clover, I told you to clean up the mess" Sam said, indicating Clover's room

"What mess?" Clover swung her arm and accidentally knocked down a smoothie which spilled all over the couch "…oops..?"

"That's it! You have to start being more organize and -"

"Again with this. Yeah,yeah, ok"

Sam and Clover started to fight but they were interrupted by Alex.

"That's enough,guys! I've had enough of you guys fighting every single day" Alex grabbed them by the writsts and shoved them in the bathroom. "You guys are going to stay in there until you guys solve it out!" She closed the door shut and locked it.

"This is ridiculous! We don't fight that much" Sam sighed

"Yeah! And locking us in here isn't going to solve anything" Clover said loud enough for Alex

"If you had cleaned the place, we wouldn't be in here"

"Are you seriously going to bring that up again?"

"I just want you to act like an adult and take responsibility. First, you threw a party when we were out last night and made a mess. Now, you're refusing to clean it up."

"Relax. I will clean it up. Later"

"You always say that"

"You need to relax and go have a smoothie at the mall" Clover headed to the door and twisted the doorknob but it didn't work. She tried it a few more times. "Alex? ALEX?" She looked back at Sam, hoping for some help.

"Don't tell me it's locked."

"Well…"

"Alex! ALEX! ALEX!" Sam shouted but no one answered.

"Oh please, we're spies. Let's kick down the door!" Clover striked a pose, ready to knock the door down.

"No!" Sam intefered immediately. "I just bought an expensive,antique vase for my mom's birthday and it is right in front of the door. If you kick the door down, it will break."

"Sure, then let's just die here instead" Clover shrugged and back down. "Why don't we have any windows?"

"Or we can call Alex" Sam rummage through her pockets but her phone was in her room. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah…but I left it outside"

"Alex!ALEX! ALEX!" They both knocked on the door rapidly and desperately called for help.

* * *

20 minutes had passed. Clover was sitting underneath the towel hook, playing with the towel. Sam was also on the floor, with her back resting against the bathtub. Her head was burried in her hands and her feet were tapping on the floor anxiously.

"Oh great, you're communicating with Alex through Morse code" Clover said sarcastically

"I'm so hungry.I didn't eat anything this morning."

"I think I have some leftover chocolate bars" Clover checked her jeans pockets. She pulled out the contents inside. 20 bucks, a wrapper, a Kit Kat bar and a lipstick tube. She handed the Kit Kat bar to Sam.

"Thanks" She took the bar from Sam. "Whose lipstick tube is that?It looks familiar"

"Oh, this one? It doesn't matter…" Clover hid the tube.

"I've seen it before…wait a minute...It's mine!"

"Calm down, Sherlock…" Clover scratched her head. "I might have borrowed it from you…when you weren't looking…"

"Borrow means asking for permission to take and use something with the intention of returning it."

"Well, I was going to do the returning part !"

"But you missed out the asking part!"

"Close enough."

"Why do you need my lipstick tube anyway? You have your own."

"Well, yeah,but…" Clover mumbled something and avoided eyes contact with Sam.

"But what?"

"You look pretty so I just wanted to.." Clover trailed off

"Wait. Did Clover, the school prom queen, the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school, just say I'm pretty?" Sam smiled.

"I have to say that…sometimes…I can be quite jealous…of you…because-you're-smart and-pretty-and-you-always-get-whatever-you-want" Clover rushed at the end of the sentence.

"Is that why you refused to clean up? To make my life harder because you're jealous of me? Aw you! Let's hug it out!" Sam pulled Clover closer and hugged her friend tightly.

"Ok,ok. Enough hugging. We're still stuck inside the bathroom"

"But at least we're not fighting" Sam rested her head on Clover's shoulder, still hugging her.

* * *

"Hey Martin." Alex sat down at Martin's table, right opposite to Martin Mystery who was her boyfriend. They were at Senior Smoothie at the mall.

"Hey." Martin greeted back. "I ordered a banana smoothie for you. Well, half of a banana smoothie. I got thirsty while I was waiting" Martin scratched his head awkwardly.

"That's alright."

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, just Clover and -. CLOVER AND SAM!" Alex suddenly remembered that she locked up her two best friends in the bathroom before she left.

"What's wrong?"

"I locked them in the bathroom." Alex gathered her stuff and headed to the door.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"No time for explaining, bye,sorry!" Alex left.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Clover's confession. They were now in each other arms, back resting against the bathtub, with Sam's head on Clover's shoulder.

"Do you think we're going to die here?" Clover asked

"Yeah, because Alex meant to put us in this dungeon and make us suffer" They both giggled but stopped when they heard the sound of keys doorknob turned and the door swung open.

"ALEX!" Clover and Sam jumped up and hugged her friends like they haven't seen her for months.

"I've never been happier!" Sam danced around. They heard a "CLANG!" and pieces of glass were shattered everywhere. Sam accidentally kicked the antique vase that she bought for her mom.

"Oops…" Sam frowned and her eyes watered with shame.

"We could've kicked the door down." Clover sighed.

**A/N: Please review,thank you. I was going to post this on my Random Moments story (which you should check out) but it was too long so I posted as a seperate story instead.**


End file.
